NFLRZ: Things to be Thankful for
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my oc; Takes place in Noble Sixs "The Endgame") After a hard week of disaster, everyone left meets on the football field and someone tries and cheers them up with the Thankful things they have during this hard time.


Things to be Thankful for

_Football field..._

Ish: Well, it's Thanksgiving again..

Tua: Yes...

_Everyone, or everyone that was still uninjured, was laying on the football field._

Juniper: You think the others are okay?

Jack: Given that Endgame nearly killed Joseph and Kristie by stabbing them...they will, their stronger than any weapon Endgame can conjure up.

_They sighed... they then saw Jessica walk onto the field, a small smile on her face._

Jessica: Figure I find you guys here.

Ricky: Where have you've been.

Jessica: Just giving the others some smiles and wished them a Happy Thanksgiving...but by the looks of it you guys need some smiles to.

_Jessica sat on the field. It was a few days after the attack and it was quite solemn in the group which was missing six of their own._

Dean: Question...why are you happy?

_Jessica looked at him._

Jessica: Why do you-

Hunter: Six of our friends just got hurt and two of them were nearly killed by Endgame.

Jessica: And you guys are just giving her her own feast of negative energy.

_Everyone looks at her questionably._

Layla: What are you implying?

Jessica: If she thinks hurting our friends will break us...she's got another thing coming. She thinks she'll just knock us down by bring us down, weather it's physical, mental, or emotional. You guys don't want to give her that satisfaction do you.

Jack: *_Stood up_* NOT BY A LONG SHOT.

_Everyone nodded._

Jessica: Besides, I'm not going to let her ruining the seasons with her schemes. I have a to to be thankful for this year and she's not going to ruin it.

Amara: What are you thankful for?

_Jessica smiled warmly._

Jessica: For my family, my friends, my teammates...for finally helping out the Rusherz and the Rushzone, meeting you guys, becoming a Guardian, and for reuniting with Peg-Leg. I'm sure you guys have something your Thankful for this season?

Ish: *_Blushes a bit_* Well, I'm happy to have my friends and family...and Ash is my girlfriend now to.

Jessica: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Ash says she's thankful for her family and friends and can't wait to see he two new sibling, She's also thankful that your her boyfriend too *_Winks_*

_Ish blushed a bit more. She turned to the others, who all gave their own small smiles._

Ricky: I'm glad that my family and friends are safe too, especially Joseph...I- What happened to him when he dissappeared i don't ever want to go through again.

Tua: Same here...Heh, I'm still grinning at that memory when my little sister was voted MVP on her soccer team, she was so happy.

Juniper: I agree, this is actually my first year working at the bakery but I'm really happy to work there. I love seeing the costumers smile. Not to mention Meeting my Boyfriend

_Jack blushed with a smile a bit as Juniper chuckled._

Dean: I'm really glad to met you guys too. I never thought I would be a guardian, nor working along side you guys and meeting...A-Amara *Blushes a bit*

Amara: Me too, this year has been really surprising and meeting you guys took the cake, especially meeting you too Dean.

_Dean blushed a bit. it was Hunter turn and he smiled a bit._

Hunter: Well...I don't technically have a family, but I consider you guys the closest I've ever had and-I'm really glad to have met all of you.

_Everyone smiled at him...Layla shuffled a bit._

Layla: Look, I don't have a great past and life has been...tough on me, but I have to say meeting you guys was the best thing to ever happened to me.

Jack: Yeah, recently life has been..awful, but I will admit meeting you guys was the best thing that happened to me in months.

_Everyone was now a lot better talking with eachother._

Tua: Well, we know what Ash is thankful for, what about Arron, Joseph, Kristie and Marty?

Jessica: I thought you never ask. Well, Arron says he's thankful for his family, friends and us meeting together. He also says it's fun hanging out with us and he enjoys it every time. Joseph and Kristie are thankful for their families and friends too, but they are also happy to have met eachother through, interesting circumstances. *_Looks around and leans towards the other_* Between you, me, and the goalpost they both blushed when they said that...love is more powerful than Endgame i guess.

_Everyone chuckled at that._

Dean: What about Marty.

_Now it was Jessica's turn to blush._

Jessica: W-Well...h-he was very thankful for his family, friends, Joseph return and meeting us. H-He says he was very happy to have m-met me too and that I was okay after what Endgame did that do... S-So he ask me if I want t-to hang out with him sometimes...

_Jessica giggled and she covered her face. Everyone chuckled. Soon phones started buzzing as it was time to head home._

Ish: Well, we better head home.

Jessica: Yeah, my parents want me to get home before the final guest arrives.

Tua: Final guest? Who would that be?

Jessica: Peg-Leg.

_Everyone was stunned_

Ricky: *_Shock_* HOLD ON! How did _**they **_find out you were a Guardian.

Jessica: *_Playfully Scoffs_* Oh please you can't hide anything from my parents, they've known since day one.

_Still stunned._

Dean: Well, that was fast.

Juniper: Learn something new everyday...Well, I better get going. See you guys later.

Everyone: *_Waving to eachother_* BYE!

_They went their separate ways._

* * *

_Everyone was home celebrating thanksgiving, smiles were now on their faces as family gathered around the tables. From afar however...thirty Rusherz stood on top of the Hall of Fame, looks of worry and sorrow on them...but also determination._

Toro: D-Do you think they made it home safe?

Sonar: Yeah, they did. Other wise we would have known by now.

_Spot shoke his head and placed them on his hands._

Spot: This is all my fault...I should I have stayed with the Guardians and not with the evacuation group. I should I stayed and fight...I should have-

Arrow-Head: Spot...it's not your fault...-sighs- I'm upset I didn't arrive sooner, Joseph and Kristie would have been safe.

Claw: Guys...please not now...We know where Peg-Leg's heading too, where's Bolt?

Thor: Alone...he's been off since this whole fiasco started.

_Liberty sighed...and turned to the others._

Liberty: Are we all in agreement then on what we must do now.

_They all nodded. Liberty turned to the setting sun...his eyes flickering like a flame. They all made one pact and they were not going to break it now._

Liberty: By any way shape of form, protect the Guardians with you life...even if it's snuffed out.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
